Laura's crushes
by Jackboyd64
Summary: Laura is a vulpix who is on a trip of love...why is her lover lets find out shall we. This is a reboot of my old fan fic that used to be on my old deventart until i left.
1. The love letter

Pokemon

Laura fan fiction

(for the record this is a old story my old deventart that i deleted as i am here now and because it got hacked. I am rebooting this because at the core its a good story just with major flaws such as word choice,grammar and creative back then. Anyway lets go)

Chapter 1 the love letter

This story started one day when I was hanging with my best friend zoe the zorua

We were strolling around the park chilling and chatting.

Zoe being the polar opposite to me she was rather lively,childish

And unmuture.

Zoe:so. Zoe was trying to find something to chat about but couldn't

Laura:what did i do this weekend?

Zoe:err yeah sure.

Laura:well i did some research.

Zoe got bored just hearing the word

Zoe noticed there friends bella the buizel and maria the marill hoping playfully in a fountain

Zoe:hey gals. Ran over to the two pokemon

Maria and bella stopped playing in the water

Bella:heyyy zoe... Bella replied awkwardly

Bella found zoe really annoying and hated her for it of course zoe didn't know this at the time

Maria:hey zoe. Maria was more like zoe,heck she should of been her best friend

Well opposite attract i guess

Zoe:what are you guys doing?

Maria:just having a water fight. Maria smiled

?:gals gals you'l never guess what. A familia voiced called out

Zoe:what is it jenny?

Jenny:i found this love letter in the trash for laura,and this time im not joking? Jenny the jigglypuff shared the news

Zoe:really jenny. Zoe mocked jenny

Jenny:yes i am being serious i didn't make this one look its even dirty.

Zoe:you could of rubbed it in trash.

Jenny:I AM BEING SERIOUS! Jenny was getting annoyed

Jenny:go and get laura!

Zoe:shes right over there!

The party all Ran over to me

Zoe:laura guess what you have a Secret admirer!

Laura:oh not this again i wish you'd give up ik not that gullible.I thought this was a another prank pulled by jenny and zoe

Zoe handed me the letter. I noticed the dirty condition of the letter

It didnt look like Jenny's or Zoe's writing so i was puzzled.

No one would want to go out with a nerd like me well i thought that back then

I slowly opened the letter to find out it was true.

Laura:bill the bulbasaur. A mumbled


	2. Bill the bulbasaur

Laura:wait when is this date? I asked

Jenny:this saturday. She responded

Laura was excited she had to tell her mother

She ran downstairs

Laura:mother guess what?

Linda:what is it honey. Linda brought her full attention to her daughter

Laura:ive got a date!

Linda:see i knew you'd get a date someday.

Laura smiled

Laura:thanks mother.

I spoke to my mother about serial stuff at breakfast

Soon as i had finished i was ready to take on the day,so i thought

I opened to front door to be greeted by zoe

Zoe:laura you'l never guess what? Zoe giggled i knew this was something for her to giggle like this

Laura:what is it zoe?

Zoe:you've got another date.

I another date my heart was pounding 2 guys wanted to go out with me

I felt that something was off.

Laura:is this some sort of joke laura?

Zoe:no its honestly not thats the funny part. Zoes giggles were turning into hysterical laughter

Laura:whats his name zoe! I said rather Aggressively,i really shouldn't of responded in this way after all she meant no harm

Zoe:timmy the tepig. She quietly murmured shyly

I sighed laura:I'm sorry zoe i...im just a bit stressed out right now

I said softly

Zoe:why are you getting so stressed theres no need to worry. She resured i appreciated her concern but it wasn't much help.

So much was buzzing round in my head it was crazy

Laura:thanks zoe but i need to be left alone for a while

Zoe:ok i understand. She left me alone

I couldn't wait for this date it was gonna be awesome

It was the day of the date i was going to meet bill at this fancy restaurant

When i got there i saw him

Bill looked into my eyes

We both blushed

Laura:hi..there bill

I will admit i was shy

Bill is a kid in my school

Yeah i forgot to mention its summer holidays

But why would he love me i cannot process that thought

And trust me its not often my brain cant figure something out

I was pulled back into reality with bills voice

Bill:err laura...would you like to take a seat? He offered

He was even more nervous than i was

I was surprise i thought bill was calm in all situations

After all his friend is a psycho who treats to murder people all the time

But a last he does not appear in this tale so i don't see the need to explain him threw

Laura:yes of course i would love too

I smiled as i took my seat

Bill sat the chair opposite me

We shared abit of eye contact

I think he blushed i wasnt too sure he covered his face with the menu before my eyes could make it out

Bill:what would you like to eat laura?

Bill asked peaking slightly from be hide the menu

Laura:hmm..just get me some spaghetti.

I was not much of a fan of spaghetti back then or even now but i had to think fast

Bill:il get the soup.

Bill Announced

Suddenly a scraggy came over to take our order

Scraggy:hello sir and ma'am,what would you two love birds like to order

Bill hid his face again

Bill:i would like the soup and my...date over here would like the spaghetti

Why did he struggle to call me his date

Did he really want to be here

Did he change his mind about the date

Was he embarrassed

Did he really love me or was this a joke set up by jenny

Ether way i didn't like it one bit

Bill:laura are you ok?

Bill asked with concern

I must of shown some sort of bad facial expression for him to ask that

Now i was really worried

Im normally such i calm person i don't know why I was getting so worried

Laura:yes im perfectly fine bill.

I assured

Bill:is anything bothering you

Laura:No No. I replied rather hastily as i felt he was reading my thoughts

Bill:ok...you don't have to stay here if you don't want to.

His tone sounded rather sad

Was it really because he doesn't want to be here?

Or was it because he thought he wasn't good enough i couldn't tell

Laura:no im fine. I tried to reassure him

Bill:ok. Bill's voice picked up

I smiled at him

He smiled back

He was really a nice guy

We talked a good bit about our lives and stuff

It was generally a good date

Expect the spaghetti part but besides that nothing bad


	3. The random encounter

On the way home from the fancy restaurant i had an Awkward encounter with a strange pokemon

It was a pink posion Pokemon with horns on its back

It was no other than a nidoran

Nidoran:he..h...hey

The nidoran said quietly

I didnt feel good about it

He sounded insane

I managed to say

Laura:he...hello.

I muttered

The nidoran slowly walked up to me

I was really getting freaked out pn the inside but she managed too seem fine on the outside

Laura:ok i need to go now

Before the nidoran could say anything i had already left

Never had i been so scared in my life it really creeped me out

Soon as i got home my mother could tell someone was wrong

Linda:did your date go well honey?

She asked me

Laura:yes very well.

I ran up to my room

I should of just told her there and then what was up

I lied on my bed and went to sleep

The next day i awoke to zoe at the door wanting to come round

Zoe:soooo how'd the date gooo.

She smiled cheerfully

Laura:all good. That had just reminded me on what happened last night also

Zoe:are you lying. Zoe could read the creeped out look on my face

Laura:no its...something else happened last night

Zoe:really what was it?

Laura:i dont wanna talk about it

Zoe:come on tell me

Laura:no

Zoe:come on im your friend

Laura:NO

She kept going on and on until i finally said

Laura:NO I WONT TELL YOU I DONT WANNA THINK ABOUT IT OK I DONT EVEN WANT YOU TO MENTION IT AGAIN!

Zoe:jeez ok i wont

With all that out the way zoe finally came in

We played on pokemon battle revolution

With my saved data.

It was fun as usual eventually zoe got bored

It was probably because i was beating her

To be fair i was using my strongest pokemon

Zoe:ugh can we go to town or something

Laura:ok sure

I went downstairs and told my mother we were going out

Zoe:so...you wanna buy anything?

Laura:not really. I replied

Before zoe could say anything else

A mudkip walked up to us

By now i should of saw where this was going

Mark:why hello there ladys.

The mudkip said with his deep voice

Zoe:oh laura looks like thats 3 dates you've got.

Zoe whispered in my ear

I wanted to tell her to shut up but didn't

I was hoping to arceus that this wasn't the case tho

Mark:why hello there what a pretty vulpix you are

He held my hand staring into my eyes

Mark:what would be your beautiful name?

Laura:laura...

I uttered most girls would love to go out with this guy but me...not so much im not into the whole deep voice hot guy thing I'm more about who there are on the inside call me weird but hey I'm a nerd get over it

Mark:could i take you out sometime.

He said waving his eyebrows

Honesty when people do that i find it more creepy than flirty

Laura:urr yea...sure

I'l be honest i did not wanna go out with this guy at all

He is possible everything i can dislike in a boy friend

I just couldn't bring myself to say no

Mark:excellent

The way he said that reminded me of mr burns from the Simpsons and thats not a good thing to think about your date

Zoe:looks like you've got another date laura...and he's a catch too

Laura:yea...he is. I said sarcastically

Zoe:laura how can you not go out with him he's every ladys dream

He's hot and he has a deep voice

Laura:thats just what i mean!

Zoe was confused

Laura:thats all he has...your should love someone for there looks you should love them for who they are!

Zoe:i dont know what your talking about laura

Laura:ok dont

I had enough of zoe for that day and went home

Soon as i got home i remembered

Laura:timmy i totally forgot.


End file.
